Pacto De Amigos
by AirwalkGirl
Summary: Mundo alternativo. Seddie. AU..OoC. Adaptada. Lemmon. Créditos al autor o autora de esta novela. Betsy-Song Hyo Woonk
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Estaba lloviendo a mares, no es que eso fuese muy extraño en Seattle, pero para mí no era el mejor momento. Deambulaba por las calles cuando eran… las dos de la madrugada, sin paraguas y helada hasta los huesos. Como había salido de aquella casa con tanta prisa, olvidé tomar mi chaqueta y mi bolso, por lo que las llaves del coche todavía las tenía aquel impresentable…

El muy hijo de…

Suspiré frustrada… ¿A quién quería engañar?

La culpa había sido mía por creer en sus mentiras, por no escuchar los consejos de mis amigos de dejarlo y alejarme cuando todavía estaba a tiempo.

Ahora ya era tarde…

Me había roto el corazón y después de verme hundida todavía se dignó a pisotearme y hacerme sentir más mierda de lo que ya me sentía.

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?

Ir al único lugar donde sabía que no me juzgarían: con Freddie.

Cuando llamé a su puerta me di cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación, yo en su lugar me echaría a patadas de su casa, apareciendo a esta hora y con estas pintas.

La puerta se abrió dejándome ver a Freddie medio dormido, tenía puesto solo un pantalón de pijama y me miraba entre sus parpados entrecerrados, con evidentes muestras de estar todavía con las marcas de la almohada en su rostro. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza y después parpadeó para mirarme de arriba abajo. Seguro que mi imagen asustada. Mi ropa empapada, mi maquillaje corrido y mi pelo revuelto.

- ¡Sam! –Exclamó asustado- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Intenté contestarle… juro que lo intenté, pero cuando abrí mi boca solo un sollozo salió de mis labios… ya no era solo el dolor de sentirme traicionada por un hombre que suponía querer… era el sentirme estúpida y lerda por creer en alguien en el que nadie creía… y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Freddie me abrazó y tembló de frío, tenía su pecho descubierto y yo estaba empapada, pero no solo eso, estaba empapada de la lluvia de Seattle, algo helado y capaz de hacerte congelar en dos segundos. Sin mediar palabra me llevó hasta su baño y abrió grifo de agua caliente. Comenzó a quitarme la ropa mientras yo seguía llorando sin parar… sabía que una vez había empezado era un caudal sin final… mis lágrimas durarían horas…

Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en ropa interior bajo el agua caliente de la ducha y con Freddie a mi espalda sujetándome para que no me cayese, mi rodillas parecían gelatina y apenas podía sostener mi propio peso. En otras circunstancias estaría haciendo una broma sobre el tema… Freddie y yo desnudos en la ducha… pero no era el momento.

Unos minutos después estaba sentada en su enorme sofá blanco, con una de sus camisetas puesta que me llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, envuelta en una manta y con una taza de té humeante entre mis manos.

- ¿Ahora me dirás que ha pasado? –preguntó con dulzura.

Eso era lo que más me gustaba de Freddie, pese a todo lo que él y yo habíamos vivido él siempre era amable y dulce conmigo.

Suspiré y lo miré de reojo, ahora se había cubierto el pecho y esperaba ansioso mi respuesta.

- Pete me engañó con otra… lo pillé en la cama con ella –solo decirlo me provocó rabia… sabía que era mi culpa por confiar en él, pero no podía evitar sentirme traicionada.

Freddie resopló y fijó la vista en sus manos entrelazadas.

- ¿Te hizo daño? –preguntó en tono sombrío, yo lo miré raro, era obvio que me había hecho daño… ¡me engañó! ¿No era eso suficiente? –físico, quiero decir... ¿te golpeó… o… algo? –especificó adivinando mis pensamientos.

Negué con la cabeza y él soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo.

- No te diré que ya te lo he dicho porque sabes que no soy así… -continuó- pero debería hacerlo…

- Lo sé… -contesté en un murmullo.

- ¿Sabes quién era? La otra digo… -dijo después de unos segundos.

- ¿Importa? –pregunté con voz rota.

- Realmente no –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio durante unos minutos, que ninguno se atrevía a romper.

- Missy… -dije sin emoción- Missy Robinson.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó confundido.

- Pete estaba con Missy… -confirmé mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla.

Freddie se acercó y la secó con ternura.

- ¿Estabas enamorada de él? –preguntó en un susurro.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

- No… sabes que ya no creo en el príncipe azul -dije en voz alta- pero era tan… perfecto. Me había imaginado mi vida con él… una casita blanca con las ventanas azules, niños rubios, perro… ya sabes –hice un gesto con la mano y él sonrió con tristeza-. Creo que hablar con Pamela me hace mal, ya estoy pensando en tener niños –reí sin humor- pero ya tengo veintisiete años y ni si quiera tengo pareja estable… es patético.

- ¡Eh! –Dijo indignado- yo tengo tú misma edad… no somos tan "mayores" –bromeó haciendo comillas en el aire.

- Las mujeres maduramos antes –dije medio sonriendo.

- Sí sois tan maduras que hasta os caéis de los arboles –rió con fuerza.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron al recordar aquella bochornosa situación cuando con dieciséis años Carly, la hermana de Freddie y yo nos subimos a un árbol para poder ver el entrenamiento de los chicos del quipo de baloncesto, entre los que se encontraban Freddie y Logan, el mejor amigo de este y el chico por el Carly suspiraba.

Los entrenamientos eran en el gimnasio a puertas cerradas, porque las chicas "cool" del instituto siempre se ponían como locas a gritar guarrerías a los jugadores desconcentrándolos. Entonces el entrenador Ted había decidido que nadie, excepto el equipo, podría entrar a mirar.

Esa norma también era para Carly y para mí, aunque siempre nos comportábamos y nunca decíamos nada fuera de contexto. Pero nosotras no estábamos de acuerdo. Queríamos ver a los chicos a como diese lugar. Así que nos subimos a ese árbol para poder ver por una de las ventanas superiores del gimnasio.

Todo fue perfecto, pero el problema llegó cuanto tuvimos que bajarnos, el cordón de mis converse se atoró entre una grieta de una de las ramas y me tropecé cayendo encima de Carly, y esta case sujetó a mí mientras caíamos al suelo las dos.

Spencer, mi hermano mayor, pasó por allí en ese momento y comenzó a reírse escandalosamente haciendo que el equipo de baloncesto al completo saliese a ver lo que había pasado. Carly, muy digna, se puso en pie y recolocó su ropa mientras alzaba la barbilla, yo intenté imitarla, pero mi cordón desatado me hizo tropezar de nuevo y acabar sonrojada entre los brazos de Freddie.

- Tonta –susurró Freddie codeando mis costillas y sacándome de mis recuerdos.

- Pero basta de hablar de mí… ¿qué tal con Sussy? –pregunté para cambiar de tema.

Freddie se tensó a mi lado y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo dejamos hace unas semanas… ¿no lo recuerdas? –preguntó sorprendido.

Yo sentí que todo el color abandonaba mi rostro… un premio a la peor amiga del mundo para Samantha Puckett por favor. Me mordí el labio inferior y miré a Freddie con una disculpa.

- Lo siento –gemí- de verdad… es que… uf… Freddie tú estás mal y yo aquí contándote mis penas.

- No importa… tú me fuiste a buscar a aquel bar de Smooties cuando me emborraché hace dos días -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Negué con la cabeza al recordar el estado en que lo encontré.

- ¿Cómo estás? –pregunté con cautela.

Freddie resopló y se pasó la mano por el rostro.

- Tampoco estaba enamorado… aunque parezca tonto yo también había planeado eso de la casita, los niños y el perro –dijo en tono de añoranza.

Me acerqué a él para abrazarlo, y después nos quedamos uno al lado del otro con nuestras cabezas apoyadas una contra la otra.

- ¿Tan malos somos como para que nadie se interese en nosotros en serio? –preguntó Freddie al aire.

Yo no contesté… solo suspiré y cerré los ojos.

- ¿Tienes algo de alcohol? –pregunté en un murmullo.

Freddie se apartó de golpe y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Quieres emborracharte? –preguntó sonriendo después de unos segundos.

- See… no estamos en un bar y nadie tendrá que ir a recogernos cuando ni si quiera sepamos nuestro nombre –dije sonriendo.

Freddie no contestó, solo se puso en pie y buscó algo en el aparador de la cocina, volvió con una botella de tequila y dos vasos.

- ¿Dónde están el limón y la sal? –pregunté enarcando una ceja.

- Así… a pelo… quiero ver a Sam Puckett borracha… esa imagen quedará en mi retina hasta el día que me muera –dijo riendo.

Yo gruñí y le quité uno de los vasos y la botella de las manos, me serví una copa y la bebí de golpe haciendo que mi garganta ardiese. Freddie me imitó y suspiró mirándome entre sus pestañas.

- La verdad es que me hacía falta esto –dijo señalándonos a los dos intermitentemente con un dedo.

- ¿Emborracharte bebiendo tequila a pelo? –pregunté.

- No, una conversación contigo… lo echaba de menos –dijo con voz soñadora- ¿recuerdas cuando nos tumbábamos en la hierba y hablábamos durante horas?

- Sí –sonreí-, teníamos ¿Cuánto? ¿Quince?

- Creo… entonces era todo más sencillo… -murmuró bajando la mirada- ahora está el alquiler, el gas, el trabajo, las mujeres…

- Es una mierda… -concreté tomándome otra copa.

- Cuando estuvimos juntos en el instituto no creí que el amor fuese tan complicado –confesó mientras se servía otra copa y la bebió de golpe- no sé si es porque tú me conoces mejor que nadie, o solo porque tú marcas la diferencia.

- Nuestra relación fue la más larga que he tenido… -pensé en voz alta- ¿no te parece patético eso también? Mi relación más larga fue con mi novio de la secundaria –recité en voz alta para poder creérmelo.

- La mía también… -dijo Freddie sonriendo de lado- echo de menos esos días… ¿recuerdas que nos hemos pasado tardes besándonos sin parar?

Reí mientras me sonrojaba.

- Sí y también recuerdo cuando casi nos pilla Carlos y saltaste por mi ventana sin pantalones –comencé a reír a carcajadas sintiendo ya los efectos del alcohol –la señora Marina no volvió a mirarte con los mismos ojos –continué riendo.

- Es que tu vecina era muy cotilla… ¿qué hacía un sábado a la una de la madrugada mirando por la ventana? –preguntó incrédulo.

Ambos estallamos en carcajadas, hasta quedarnos en completo silencio.

- Creí que pasaría el resto de mi vida a tu lado –confesé en un susurro mientras jugueteaba con un hilo suelto de la camiseta de Freddie que tenía puesta.

- Yo también lo creí… -susurró Freddie dándome otro codazo en las costillas.

- Parece mentira que no hayamos tenido esta conversación en… años…

- Cierto… -negó con la cabeza- no tuvimos un final muy digno…

- Me dejaste por teléfono… eso fue muy cobarde –le reté.

- Estabas en la otra punta del país… pero la verdad es que fue muy patético… -dijo riendo- pero nuestro reencuentro fue de película.

Mi mente vagó de nuevo al pasado Freddie y yo habíamos estado juntos prácticamente desde que comenzó el instituto. Mantuvimos una relación de cuatro años, que se rompió cuando nos separamos para ir a la universidad. Pasé los cinco años de universidad odiándolo más cada día, por abandonarme después de prometerme que no lo haría nunca, pero sobre todo por hacerlo por teléfono. Con eso me dio a entender que yo había sido tan poca cosa para él que solo merecía una llamada de teléfono como despedida. Me había enfadado mucho con Freddie, pero cuando ambos acabamos nuestras carreras y nos reencontramos en Seattle… solo hizo falta una mirada y una sonrisa para que nos echáramos a correr a los brazos del otro… parecía una escena de película de sobremesa en la que los eternos enamorados se reencuentran y corren a cámara lenta hasta fundirse en un abrazo.

- Eso también fue patético –dije riendo.

Freddie rió conmigo hasta quedarse en silencio.

- Todo habría sido más fácil si yo hubiese soportado más la presión y no te hubiese dejado –dijo en un murmullo.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Pregunté sin pensar- nunca me lo has dicho.

Freddie suspiró y dejó la botella de tequila a un lado. Me miró a los ojos y no sé que pudo ver en ellos que sonrió de lado.

- ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Gibby? –Preguntó, yo asentí- era mi compañero de habitación, él era muy… promiscuo por así decirlo, cada día estaba con una chica diferente. Un fin de semana que yo estaba hecho polvo porque te echaba de menos él me convenció para que saliese… accedí no sé muy bien por qué… el caso es que a la mañana siguiente estaba en una cama que no era la mía, con una pelirroja a mi lado y no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado. No pareció justo para ti que te engañase de ese modo… así que te dejé. Después me enteré de que esa noche estaba tan borracho que me quedé dormido en cuanto toqué la almohada… pero ya no tuve valor para volver a llamarte y suplicarte perdón.

- ¿Me engañaste en la universidad? –pregunté incrédula.

Freddie abrió la boca y cerró varias veces…

- Técnicamente no pasó nada, solo creí que lo había hecho –dijo algo incómodo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cuello.

- Éramos unos críos… ya han pasado muchos años… -le resté importancia- la verdad es que el día que me dejaste yo también salí hasta tarde y no recuerdo mucho lo que hice.

- Patéticos –dijo Freddie riendo.

- Ni que lo digas… -confirmé- ¿Sabes que es lo peor?

- ¿El qué?

- Que sigo sin mi casita blanca con las ventanas azules, sin mis niños y sin mi perro –gemí intentando no llorar de nuevo.

Freddie rió y pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

- Yo estoy igual –dijo sonriendo y tragando otra copa de tequila.

- La mejor opción es que nos olvidemos de todo eso… -dije con voz pastosa- las casas blancas con ventanas azules solo salen en las películas.

Freddie asintió con la cabeza demostrando que estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

- O podemos elegir la otra opción –dijo sonriendo y mirándome intensamente.

- ¿Qué otra opción? –pregunté confundida.

- Que tú y yo, juntos, nos compremos esa casa, tengamos a esos niños y adoptemos a un perro –dijo con total convicción.

Yo incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado mientras pensaba en sus palabras… hasta que estallé en carcajadas.

- Muy buena Freddie… -dije entre jadeos mientras me sujetaba el estómago.

- Hablo en serio –dijo frunciendo el ceño- lo hemos intentado durante… -hizo una pausa mientras pensaba- nueve años y no hemos encontrado a nadie lo suficiente bueno para nosotros, nos conocemos prácticamente desde que teníamos pañales.

- Pero tú y yo… juntos… se me hace raro –dije confundida.

- No lo es tanto… -dijo sonriendo- ya lo hemos hecho en más de una ocasión… ¡por dios Sam, perdimos nuestra virginidad juntos!

- Pero ya hace mucho de eso… hemos cambiado –intenté buscar una escusa, el alcohol no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

- Sam… venga… ¡haremos felices a Marisa y a Pamela! –gritó antes de reír escandalosamente.

- Y le darás un ataque al corazón al Carlos…

- Tendremos a Roberto cerca cuando se lo digamos –dijo riendo.

- Freddie… estás loco –reí con él.

- Hablo en serio Sam… -dijo serio de repente- imagínatelo, una niña con el pelo color Rubio y los ojos chocolates, correteando detrás de un cachorrito color canela… mientras tú estás a su lado y tienes en brazos a un bebé con rizos Chocolates y los ojos azules como el océano, estás sentada en el columpio del porche de una casa blanca, con las ventanas azules y una valla rodeando el jardín… llego yo con mi bata de médico y el maletín en una mano sonriendo mientras camino por el sendero de piedra que lleva hasta la casa…

- Eso suena a telenovela barata… -dije entre risas, pero la imagen había sido demasiado perfecta.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que será nuestra única oportunidad de cumplir nuestro sueño… -susurró mirándome fijamente.

- Y si… ¿qué pasa si encontramos a una persona de la que nos enamoramos perdidamente? –pregunté tomándome en serio sus palabras.

- Sabes que eso no pasará… si no ha pasado en nueve años… ¿por qué habría de pasar ahora? –preguntó.

- ¿Pero y si pasa…?

- No seas tan dramática… si quieres le preguntamos a la pitonisa Carly para asegurarnos –dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

Golpeó su pecho en broma y el sujetó mi mano antes de que pudiese retirarla.

- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Pero… me lo estás proponiendo en serio? –pregunté incrédula.

- Por su puesto… sabes que no bromearía con algo como eso –la confianza que mostraban sus ojos me hizo temblar.

- Estás borracho… mañana te arrepentirás de lo que estás diciendo –susurré ya sin una gota de alcohol en mis venas.

- ¿Eso es que aceptas? –preguntó sonriendo.

- No he aceptado, solo constato un hecho –me fui por la tangente.

- Estoy lo suficiente sereno para saber lo que estoy haciendo… no me arrepentiré… te lo prometo –llevó mi mano a sus labios y la besó suavemente.

- Freddie… es una locura… ¿qué tú y yo tengamos una casa hijos y perro? –pregunté algo alterada y toma consciencia de la realidad de su propuesta.

- Empezaremos con los hijos… la casa y el perro vendrán con el tiempo –dijo riendo.

- Estás loco si piensas que voy a aceptar.

- Sam… piénsalo… no tienes porque aceptar ahora, tomate tu tiempo para tomar una decisión…

- Es que es una locura Freddie… no nos amamos –dije casi al borde de la desesperación.

- Pero nos queremos, mucho más de lo que nos han podido querer muchas de las personas que se llamaron "nuestras parejas" –dijo enfatizando las dos últimas palabras.

- Pero no hay amor… solo cariño… para mí será como estar con mi hermano –arrugué la nariz.

- No lo será… además… no sería la primera vez…

- Freddie –lo corté.

- Sam, solo te pido que lo intentemos, a los dos nos han tratado de estúpidos en temas de amor, creo que nos merecemos ser un poco felices.

- Pero… -intenté cortarlo pero no me lo permitió.

- Pero nada… tenemos un hijo y si vemos que las cosas funcionan nos vamos a vivir a una casa más grande y tenemos otro –contestó con tanta tranquilidad como si hablase del clima.

- ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? –Pregunté sorprendida- Tendríamos que acostarnos juntos para que eso pasase…

- ¿Y? –preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos- ya te he dicho que no será la primera vez, sé que han pasado muchos años, pero no has perdido ni una pizca de la atracción que ejercías sobre mí –susurró en mi oído mientras deslizaba un dedo por mi muslo descubierto.

- Freddie –dije en un jadeo.

- ¿Ves? Yo tampoco te soy indiferente… -ronroneó- piénsalo Sam… merecemos ser felices.

- Freddie yo… -dejé de hablar cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello dejando besos de mariposa que me hicieron estremecer.

- ¿Tú qué Sam? –Preguntó golpeando su aliento contra mi cuello- ¿aceptarás mi oferta?

- Sí… -gemí muy bajito.

Se alejó un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos intensamente.

- Entonces tenemos un pacto –extendió su mano hacia mí y yo se la estreché sintiendo esa electricidad que siempre sentía cuando tocaba a Freddie.

- Un pacto de amigos –susurré.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Me removí entre las mantas y sentí que mi cabeza dolía… alcé una de mis manos para sujetármela… creía que de un momento a otro me podría explotar. Abrí un ojo y me arrepentí al instante, la luz que entraba por las ventanas me dio de lleno y me cegó. Gemí y me tapé con la almohada intentando dormirme de nuevo. Pero mi cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo conmigo y una imperiosa necesidad de ir al baño me obligó a salir de la cama.

Volví a gemir y salí de la cama de un salto, quedándome estática en el lugar… no estaba en casa… no estaba en mi casa… ¿dónde demonios estaba?

Intenté hacer memoria y los recuerdos del día anterior asaltaron mi mente. Pete y Missy en la cama... la risa socarrona de Pete...

"¿A caso creías que eras la única en mi cama?"

Todavía podía oír con claridad sus palabras…

Después fui a casa de Freddie… ¡claro! Freddie… estaba en casa de Freddie, esta era su habitación y yo estaba usando una de sus camisetas favoritas. Mi cuerpo volvió a recordarme que necesitaba ir al baño y no me lo pensé más antes de ir lanzada a él.

Me miré en el espejo y gemí… tenía una aspecto horrible, eso me pasaba por beber… no acostumbraba a hacerlo, así que tampoco estaba acostumbrada a la resaca. Tenía un dolor de cabeza impresionante y me sentía igual que un trapo. Intenté acomodar uno de mis tirabuzones color rubio tras mis orejas pero parecían tener vida propia… así que me hice un moño desordenado y salí de allí para buscar a Freddie.

Sabía que no estaba en su habitación por razones obvias, así que busqué en la sala, en la cocina, en su estudio, en la terraza… solo me quedaba mirar debajo de las alfombras... por lo que deduje que Freddie no estaba. Intenté recordar si tendría trabajo en el hospital pero era domingo, a no ser que tuviese guardia no tendría que trabajar ese día.

No lo pensé más y fui a la cocina a buscarme un café… y unas aspirinas, la cabeza me estaba matando. Me serví mi café y después de darle un sorbo comencé a buscar las malditas aspirinas, pero no las encontraba. Oí como la puerta principal se cerraba de golpe y yo me encogí y gemí de dolor sujetándome la cabeza por si acaso decidía explotar en ese momento.

- Lo siento –oí la voz de Freddie a mi espalda.

Me giré sobre mis pies y allí estaba… el muy cabrón después de una noche de borrachera aun estaba igual de fresco que una lechuga… gruñí en su dirección y me giré para continuar la búsqueda de mi aspirina perdida… la necesitaba urgentemente.

- ¿Buscas esto? –Preguntó Freddie mostrándome un bote intacto de aspirinas- no había y he ido a comprar, pensé que las necesitarías.

Me miró con esa sonrisa sexy que hacía que la mitad de la población femenina de todo Seattle mojase sus bragas, pero en mi no tenía el mismo efecto, así que solo le arranqué el bote de las manos y tomé dos comprimidos tragándomelos de golpe, el Dr. House me había mostrado que eso quedaba muy bien cuando lo veías en la tele, la realidad es que me atraganté al intentar tragarlos y tuve que echar mano de mi taza de café para poder respirar con normalidad.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? –pregunté viendo que tenía los nudillos hinchados y con un poco de sangre.

- Nada importante –sonrió y le restó importancia.

Yo dejé mi café a un lado y me acerqué a él para ver mejor su mano, él la alejó de mí pero accedió cuando le puse mi mejor mirada de odio.

- Freddie… ¿Con quién te has pegado? –pregunté remarcando cada palabra.

- Yo no me he pegado con nadie –contestó con orgullo.

- ¿Freddie?

- Está bien… pero no te he mentido, no me he pegado con nadie, le he pegado a alguien –sus sonrisa era deslumbrante, encima se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

- ¿Quién fue la victima? Por el estado de tu mano deduzco que su cara será un mapa –dije frunciendo los labios.

- Deduces bien… -rió entre dientes- fui a buscar tus cosas a casa de Pete y digamos que él no quería colaborar.

Abrí los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente.

- ¿Qué tú has hecho qué? –pregunté sorprendida.

- Vamos Sam... Se lo merecía, el muy perro encima tenía más que decir, me reclamó por tenerte conmigo toda la noche… tenías que ver lo celoso que estaba –sonrió, pero enseguida se borró su sonrisa y me miró con miedo- No vas a perdonarlo… ¿cierto?

- ¡No! –Dije en un grito haciendo que mis sienes latiesen dolorosamente –no podría perdonarle algo así.

- Me alegro… él no te merece… aunque ahora que lo pienso realmente nadie te merece –dijo sonriendo y arrastrándome hasta quedar sentada en la encimera frente él.

- Para ti nadie será digno de mí… si espero por tu aprobación me quedaré soltera de por vida –bufé.

- Ya no tendrás que preocuparte de eso –dijo riendo y revolviéndome el pelo.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunté confusa.

Freddie me miró a los ojos durante unos segundos y después comenzó a reírse.

- Me acusas a mí de borracho… ¿y eres tú la que no recuerdas nada? –preguntó divertido.

- ¿Recordar nada de qué? –pregunté todavía confusa.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Sam? –preguntó mirando al cielo.

- A ver doctor Benson… ilumíneme -dije teatralmente.

- Nuestro pacto, espera… ¿cómo lo llamaste tú? ¡A sí! Nuestro "pacto de amigos" –dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire.

Fruncí más el ceño mientras obligaba a mis neuronas a intentar recordar ese pacto del que él hablaba… me parecía absurdo… ¿un pacto de amigos?

"Freddie… es una locura… ¿qué tú y yo tengamos una casa hijos y perro?

Empezaremos con los hijos… la casa y el perro vendrán con el tiempo"

Ese recuerdo me obligó a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

"Tenemos un hijo y si vemos que las cosas funcionan nos vamos a vivir a una casa más grande y tenemos otro.

¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? Tendríamos que acostarnos juntos para que eso pasase…

¿Y? ya te he dicho que no será la primera vez, sé que han pasado muchos años, pero no has perdido ni una pizca de la atracción que ejercías sobre mí"

Con ese recuerdo mis mejillas se tiñeron del más oscuro de los rojos… ¿eso había pasado de verdad? Dios mío… había hecho un pacto con Freddie mientras estaba terriblemente borracha.

- Anoche… estabas bromeando… ¿cierto? –pregunté en un murmullo.

Freddie suspiró y me miró de un modo que no supe descifrar.

- No bromeaba… -susurró bajando la mirada- pero si te arrepientes podemos dejarlo… no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada- me miró a los ojos decepcionado… de verdad creía en los que me había pedido.

- Pero… -me detuve buscando las palabras correctas, la resaca no estaba ayudando demasiado a que pudiese expresarme como realmente quería- Freddie yo… nosotros tenemos un pasado juntos, no sé hasta qué punto es bueno que nos impliquemos en algo tan serio como tener un hijo.

- Lo sé… -sonrió- es precisamente porque tenemos ese pasado por lo que quiero que sea contigo. A ver Sam… nos conocemos prácticamente de toda la vida, sabemos cuáles son nuestros defectos y nuestras virtudes, en una discusión, sabemos cómo actuar para no acaban matándonos… nadie me conoce mejor tú, igual que nadie te conoce mejor que yo. Sé que serás la madre perfecta para mis hijos.

- ¿Hijos? –Pregunté palideciendo- Freddie… hablamos de uno… el segundo ya se vería.

- Ok, está bien… no te asustes –rió y alzó las manos en gesto de rendición- poco a poco.

- ¿Y cómo…? uhm… ¿cómo lo haríamos? –pregunté avergonzada.

- ¿En serio tengo que explicarte como se hacen los niños? –Preguntó sonriendo- creo que hace años ambos nos dimos unas clases prácticas privadas…

- Idiota –dije dándole un ligero empujón en el pecho- me refiero a ¿cómo será? Digo… no creo que sea tan simple como decir "Ale venga… tenemos un hijo y ya está" necesitaremos algo así como unas normas o… no sé…

- Tienes razón… -frunció el ceño y comenzó a morderse las mejillas, algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba pesando profundamente en algo- pongamos unas normas, o unas reglas.

- Está bien… primera regla –me quede pensando…

- Fidelidad –dijo con seguridad- si tenemos un hijo juntos tendremos que respetar al otro, no se vale tener relaciones que no sean entre nosotros.

Lo miré raro…

- Es lo justo –dijo alzando las cejas.

- De acuerdo… admito esa regla si tú admites la mía –dije mirándolo a los ojos, él me instó a que continuase hablando- si algún momento nos enamorados de otra persona… el pacto deja de tener validez, pase lo que pase y estemos en la situación en la que estemos.

- ¿Y si estás embarazada? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño- no pienso abandonarte mientras estás embarazada de un hijo mío.

- Es lo justo Freddie, no quiero imponerte mi presencia, igual que no me gustaría que tú me impusieras la tuya. Por su puesto el bebé será algo que nos una siempre y no le privaremos de conocer quien son realmente sus padres.

- Esa norma no me gusta –dijo negando con la cabeza- si he decidido tener un hijo contigo, es porque quiero que mi hijo tenga a su madre y a su padre juntos, no que tenga que pasar un fin de semana con cada uno.

- Pero Freddie… no es…- puso un dedo sobre mis labios para silenciarme.

- Haremos una cosa… esa "regla" la dejamos en el aire, en el caso improbable de que ocurra eso que has dicho, se lo comunicaremos al otro y decidiremos qué es lo mejor en ese momento… ¿de acuerdo?

- Parece una buena opción… -me encogí de hombros- pero… ¿Por qué dices "en el caso improbable de que ocurra"? –mi ceño se frunció.

- Ye te lo dije anoche… llevamos nueve años detrás del amor verdadero y no ha aparecido… sería mucha casualidad que apareciese en el momento en el que decidimos retomar nuestras vidas.

- Buen punto… pero puede pasar… no hay nada imposible –susurré.

- Para mí sí que es imposible… no podría enamorarme de otra persona –dijo con una sonrisa triste, pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle lo que pensaba continuó hablando- otra cosa, me gustaría que viviésemos juntos, antes de que protestes –me cortó con una sonrisa- sé que valoras mucho tu intimidad, tu espacio y esas cosas, pero me gustaría cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo desde el primer momento.

- Está bien… -admití a regañadientes.

- Bueno… ¿algo más? –preguntó.

Yo lo pensé durante unos minutos y negué con la cabeza.

- Pues ahora me toca actuar en mi papel de médico –dijo sonriendo- ¿estás tomando anticonceptivos? –Asentí- bueno pues… Emmm… lo mejor será que vayamos a la consulta y te haga un chequeo completo –dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

- ¡Freddie! –gemí tapándome la cara con las manos totalmente avergonzada.

- Es broma tonta –dijo abrazándome- pero sería bueno que te lo hicieses, hablaré con tu doctor y luego yo te haré unas analíticas.

- Estoy bien… no necesito que alguien me saque sangre para saberlo –me quejé cruzándome de brazos.

- Tú y tu temor a las agujas… -negó riendo- te prometo no hacerte daño…

- Es que no lo veo necesario… la sangre esta dentro de mi cuerpo, es su lugar habitual y más coherente… ¿Por qué hay que sacarla? ¡Está muy bien dónde está! -me quejé como una niña.

- Boba… -susurró besando mi frente.

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio durante unos minutos. Yo seguía sentada en la encimera y Freddie de pie frente a mí. De repente suspiró y apoyó su frente en la mía, como lo hacía cuando estábamos juntos en el instituto.

- ¿Estás segura? –Preguntó en un murmullo- no quiero que te sientas obligada.

- Es algo que yo también quiero… -contesté.

- Gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Yo me alejé un poco y lo miré a los ojos… Freddie parecía feliz con lo que íbamos a hacer. Y bueno… realmente era algo importante… un hijo no se tiene todos los días, y pensándolo tan fríamente como lo hizo Freddie, no pensaría en un padre mejor que él para mis hijos, es perfecto en casi todo. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que lo nuestro acabó hace años y solo nos queda el amor fraternal, estaba segura de que podríamos salir adelante con una situación como esa.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

- Si no te estás quieta, sí que te dolerá –se quejó Freddie una vez más.

- Es que esa aguja me da miedo… -dije con voz trémula.

- Sam… es la más pequeña que hay en todo el hospital… te prometo que tendré cuidado –repitió de nuevo.

Resoplando extendí mi brazo ante él y cerré los ojos con fuerza, sentí el algodón húmedo limpiando la parte interna de mi codo y me estremecí, abrí los ojos y vi como Freddie estaba cogiendo la jeringuilla y la acercaba amenazadoramente hacia mi piel.

- ¡No! –grité retirando el brazo y apretándolo contra mi pecho.

Freddie resopló y me miró con cansancio.

- ¿Con tu ginecólogo también te comportas así? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

A mi mente vino la imagen del doctor que minutos antes me había hecho una exploración ginecológica… él era profesional y no era mi mejor amigo de la infancia… además… no se me acercaba con una jeringuilla dispuesto a desangrarme.

- ¡El no es un vampiro! Deja la sangre dentro de mi cuerpo, donde debe estar –me quejé como una niña.

Freddie solo rió y negó con la cabeza.

- Si una simple jeringuilla te asusta no quiero ni pensar en lo que harás cuando nuestro hijo decida nacer… -dijo mientras reía- ¿te das cuenta de que el cuerpo de bebé querrá salir de entre tus piernas?

Yo lo miré entre asustada y aterrada mientras cerraba mis piernas y las apretaba con fuerza instintivamente.

- Lo siento… no quería asustarte –dijo pasando un mano por mi pelo cariñosamente.

La puerta se abrió de repente y la cabeza de Roberto Benson apareció por ella.

- ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Sam? –preguntó fingiendo estar asustado mirando a su hijo acusatoriamente.

- Quiere sacarme sangre… -lloriqueé haciendo un puchero y mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Te encuentras mal? –preguntó preocupado.

Y ahí seguro que mi cara delató lo que estaba pensando.

"No, verás Roberto, es que estoy pensando en tirarme a tu hijo hasta quedarme embarazada. Es un pacto que hemos hecho entere los dos. Nada importante… tu sabes"

- Una revisión de rutina para el trabajo –dijo Freddie sonriendo.

Yo lo miré agradeciéndole y él solo me guiñó un ojo.

- Sal de ahí –dijo Roberto con fingida severidad- solo yo sé cómo cuidar de Sam

Freddie se alejó un poco de mí mientras su padre buscaba algo en unos cajones. Se acercó segundos después con un tubito fino y alargado que tenía un micro aguja en un extremo.

- Con esto ni te enterarás –dijo- Freddie… ¿qué eso de ahí?

- ¿El qué? preguntó Freddie.

- Eso que hay a tu izquierda.

Instintivamente mis ojos fueron hacia Freddie que giraba sobre si mismo buscando algo a su izquierda.

- ¿La pared? –preguntó freddie sonriendo.

- Gracias –dijo Roberto riendo.

Yo lo miré y cuando quise darme cuenta ya tenía un tubo de sangre frente a mí. Parpadeé sorprendida y los dos doctores Benson se rieron de mí.

- Te dije que no te enterarías –se burló Roberto alejándose y dejándole libre el puesto a Freddie - si necesitas algo más, no dudes en pedírmelo –me dijo antes de irse.

- Tu padre es muy buen médico –musité ausentemente mientras observaba el pequeño agujero en mi brazo que ni siquiera dolía.

- Gracias por la parte que me toca –replicó con ironía.

- Idiota… sabes lo que quiero decir.

- Lo sé… -dijo sonriendo y pegando las pegatinas identificativas en mis muestras de sangre.

- ¿Cuándo estarán los resultados? –pregunté con curiosidad.

- Mañana… ¿y los del ginecólogo? –preguntó él de vuelta.

- El martes, hoy el viernes así que… -me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Le has dio que querías quedarte embarazada?

- Sí… me ha recetado acido fólico como prevención, así estaré en plena forma cuando el bebé se implante –expliqué.

Freddie suspiró y se quedó mirándome unos segundos.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? –Preguntó- no quiero que te sientas obligada, entenderé que no quieras, es algo importante que…

Tapé su boca con una mano y suspiré.

- Estoy segura Freddie… completamente. Deseo ser madre y no puedo imaginar mejor padre que tú – Freddie sonrió y sus brazos me rodearon. Yo me dejé hacer. Los abrazos de Freddie siempre eran tan… estimulantes.

Era como si te recargases las pilas, sentía tanta energía positiva emerger de él que siempre me ponía de buen humor y un poco hiperactiva. Freddie se alejó de mí y besó mi frente.

- Gracias… -susurró, después besó una de mis mejillas –estaré eternamente agradecido por eso que acabas de decir –continuó susurrando y besó mi otra mejilla- yo tampoco imagino mejor madre para mis hijos…

Nunca pude imaginar lo que pasó después. Freddie besó mis labios… fue solo una caricia de sus labios en los míos, pero fue como si el fuego se despertase en mi interior con solo ese ligero roce.

Fui yo la que buscó sus labios justo después, Freddie respondió mi beso que era algo más profundo que el suyo. Nuestros labios danzaban uno contra el otro y yo me sentía desfallecer. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura y me atrajo más hacia él. Mis manos se enredaron en su cuello y mis labios se entreabrieron para que su lengua invadiese mi boca. La mía fue a su encuentro y juntas comenzaron a acariciarse y frotarse entre sí.

Yo sentía cada vez más calor, algo dentro de mí se estaba quemando y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Froté mis caderas contra las de Freddie y gimió en mi boca, yo me aferré a su cuello con más fuerza y él beso se volvió más demandante.

Apenas podía respirar por mi nariz, mi respiración estaba entrecortada y podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón golpeteando sangre en mis sienes. Un ligero cosquilleo en mi estómago me indicó que el beso se estaba descontrolando, que mis hormonas se estaban revolucionando y haciendo de las suyas. Freddie me hizo avanzar de espaldas hasta que choqué contra algo.

Oí el clic del seguro de la puerta y mis ojos se abrieron al darme cuenta de lo que eso quería decir…me encontré con la achocolatada mirada de Freddie… mostraba tanto deseo… tanta pasión… que mis bragas se mojaron al instante.

Volví a abalánzame contra sus labios que me recibieron gustosos. Me alzó un poco y enredé mis piernas en su cintura haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozasen y ambos gimiésemos. Volvió a caminar hasta que sentí como me sentaba sobre algo mullido, supuse que era la camilla. Me alejé de él para mirarlo, pero no estuvo de acuerdo, comenzó a besar mi cuello haciendo que cientos de suspiros abandonasen mis labios.

Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi camiseta acariciando la piel de mi espalda. Las mías, sin lugar a miedos ni vergüenzas fueron hacia los botones de su camisa dejando su pecho completamente expuesto. Acaricié los fuertes músculos que esa prenda escondía, Freddie era tan perfecto físicamente… nuestros hijos tendrían mucha suerte si se parecían más a él. Sentí como Freddie temblaba con mis caricias… como sus abdominales se contrajeron cuando los delineé con mi dedo… y como gimió cuando marqué esa uve que formaban sus caderas.

Mi camiseta desapareció en un segundo, dejando solo la mirada de Freddie posada sobre mis pechos cubiertos con un inocente sostén blanco, sonrió de lado y enarcó una ceja.

- Siempre logras sorprenderme… ¿ropa interior blanca? –preguntó con voz ronca.

- Tenía cita con mi ginecólogo… siempre me pongo más desapercibida cuando lo visito… no quiero que el pobre hombre imagine lo que no es –expliqué a media voz mientras me sonrojaba.

- No es posible que tu no le resultes atractiva a alguien… aún con un saco de papas estarías perfecta… -susurró contra la piel de mi pecho.

Me estremecí cuando sus labios comenzaron a besarme… cuando sus manos danzaban sobre mi espalda jugueteando con el cierre de mi sostén pero sin llegar a abrirlo, torturándome.

- Freddie… -susurré- por favor…

- ¿Qué quieres Sam? –preguntó mientras mordisqueaba el nacimiento de mis pechos.

- Deja de jugar… no me tortures…

- ¿Esto es una tortura? –Preguntó alejándose de mí y sonriendo con picardía, yo asentí con la cabeza incapaz de hablar- vaya… intentaré portarme mejor entonces.

Sus manos fueron hacia el cierre de mi sostén y después de abrirlo me lo quitó lentamente. Unas manos se deslizaban por mi espalda mientras no me quitaba la vista de encima. Como vi que no se decidía a dar el primer paso, me aventuré y rocé su erección sobre la tela de su pantalón. Él solo cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza. Allí, mirándolo con su camisa completamente abierta y su pecho expuesto, todavía con la bata de doctor y el fonendo en su cuello… creo que mis bragas se mojaron de repente mientras me mordía el labio e intentaba imaginar cómo sería volver a sentirlo dentro de mí después de tantos años.

- No hagas eso –susurró. Lo miré a los ojos y él me miraba fijamente- no te muerdas el labio que no me controlo.

Sonreí y volví a acariciar su miembro erguido, su agarre en mi espalda se afianzo y me atrajo un poco hacia su cuerpo. Lo miré mientras volvía a morderé el labio y no me dio a tiempo a pensar cuando eran sus dientes los que ahora mordisqueaban mi labio.

Me incliné un poco hacia atrás haciendo que él se acercase un poco más a mí, después me incliné hacia delante y volví a enroscar mis piernas en su cintura. Su miembro chocó contra mi sexo y sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda.

Las manos de Freddie bajaron a mis muslos y subieron mi falda hasta mi cintura, después acariciaron la piel de mis nalgas que la braguitas dejaban expuesta y rozó mi intimidad por encima de la tela. Me tensé y gemí.

- Yo también sé jugar sucio –susurró en mi oído.

Mordí su cuello, que era lo más cercano que tenía en ese momento y él maldijo entre dientes, aunque sentí como su miembro se endurecía más.

- Joder Sam… no te recordaba así… -murmuró casi para sí mismo.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo –susurré antes de lamer la marca roja habían dejado mis dientes, haciendo que Freddie temblase y se pegase más a mí.

- Si continuas así no podré controlarme y te dejaré embarazada aquí mismo –gruñó.

- Inténtalo –le reté mientras lo miraba a los ojos y mordí mi labio inferior de nuevo.

Freddie se alejó y me quitó las braguitas casi con violencia.

- Ahora suplicas clemencia –susurró en mi oído antes de penetrarme de golpe.

Un gritó ahogado salió de mis labios y me aferré a sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio. Su miembro era enorme, se había adentrado en mi interior y me llenaba por completo, sentía como mis paredes lo rodeaban y lo hacían prisionero. Freddie se deslizó un poco hacia fuera y luego volvió a entrar.

- Estás tan apretada… -susurró- tan húmeda…

Mis ojos se cerraron y sujetándolo por su bata de médico lo atraje más hacia mí, haciendo que su miembro entrase más. Ambos gemimos y mi cuerpo cayó hacia atrás quedando tendida en la camilla. Freddie aprovechó y se inclinó hacia delante capturando mis pechos entre sus manos.

Comenzó a mecerse lentamente, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo que iba incrementando cada poco. Sus dedos pellizcaban mis pezones y sus labios dejaban besos húmedos aquí y allá. Sentí como mis paredes se cerraban más en torno a Freddie, como mi espalda se arqueaba y como un nudo en mi estómago comenzaba a apretarse.

- Sí –gruñó freddie- Sam córrete… córrete para mí… córrete en mí.

Su aliento quemaba sobre mi piel cuando exhalaba, sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas y cada vez que me penetraba me empujaba contra él para hacerlo más profundamente. Me aferré a la camilla con ambas manos mientras sentía el calor esparciéndose por mi cuerpo.

- Así Sam… -volvió a susurrar Freddie.

Y lo dejé ir… me oí gritar mientras mi cuerpo se retorcía en espasmos, el calor se liberó y me recorrió de arriba abajo, Freddie entonces gruñó abrí mis ojos con dificultad mientras me relajaba después de mi orgasmo, y lo vi mirándome fijamente y con una mueca tan excitante que casi me vengo solo con verlo… su miembro se adentró de nuevo en mí y sentí como su semen me bañaba. Como se liberaba y su cuerpo caía derrotado sobre mi cuerpo segundos después.

Solo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones rompía el silencio. Freddie todavía descansaba sobre mí y mis brazos lo rodeaban. Sentía como su miembro, que todavía estaba en mi interior estaba cada vez más flácido y de menor tamaño.

Se alzó sobre sus brazos y se acercó hasta besarme en los labios con dulzura.

- Los años te han sentado bien –susurró pasando un dedo por mis pechos y haciendo que cerrase los ojos.

- A ti también –dije jadeando vergonzosamente.

Freddie rió entre dientes y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a tu apartamento… y recogemos todas tus cosas para comenzar con la mudanza? –preguntó en un murmullo.

- De acuerdo –susurré.

Freddie salió de mí y de repente me sentí sola, pero lo disimulé poniéndome en pie y comenzando a colocar mis ropas. Y en ese momento fue cuando caí en cuenta de algo.

- Freddie… -susurré- no hemos usado protección.

Él solo sonrió y se acercó para abrazarme.

- Intento dejarte embarazada… ¿recuerdas? –dijo divertido.

- Pero pensé que esperaríamos hasta el resultado de las pruebas –contesté confundida.

- E íbamos a hacerlo… pero eres demasiado atractiva para tu propia seguridad –dijo acariciando mi cintura y dejando un beso en mi cuello, se apartó de golpe y me miró a los ojos- por favor, tápate antes de que pierda el control de nuevo.

Ahora fui yo la que sonreí… ahora sabía que tenía un efecto bastante notable sobre Freddie. Tenía que aprender a jugar con ello.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Estábamos en mi apartamento, guardando mis cosas para mudarme a casa de Freddie. Estaba colocando algunos libros en una caja cuando oí como Freddie se reía entre dientes y hablaba con alguien en la habitación de al lado. Dejé de nuevo los libros en su lugar y fui a mirar que era lo que estaba haciendo, lo encontré hablando por teléfono y en cuanto me vio me sonrió de lado.

- Yo se lo diré a Sam… otro beso para ti Carls –dijo antes de colgar.

- ¿Qué quería tu hermana? –pregunté.

- Cena en casa de Wendy y Spencer esta noche… ¿vamos o tienes algún plan? –preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Lo miré dudando… ¿una cena con los chicos? No sabía si estaba preparada para eso…

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó acercándose a mí.

- No sé si podré… -dije en un murmullo.

Freddie frunció el ceño y me miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué no sabes si podrás qué? –preguntó.

Suspiré…

- Contarles lo de Pete… Spencer querrá matarlo y Carly bailaría sobre su tumba –confesé.

Freddie comenzó a reírse y me abrazó. Yo me quedé paralizada entre sus brazos… nuestra "relación" era un pacto, pero cada vez que tenía un gesto demasiado cariñoso conmigo mi corazón se volvía loco y comenzaba a latir acelerado.

- Podemos… -dudó antes de decirlo- eclipsar esa noticia.

Yo lo miré e incliné mi cabeza a la derecha intentando entenderle…

- No entiendo…

- Les decimos los nuestro… se quedarán tan shockeados que olvidarán cualquier cosa que les cuentes sobre Pete –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pero…

- Pero nada –dijo empujándome- ve a darte una ducha y a arreglarte mientras yo llevo lo poco que guardamos a mi coche. ¿Hoy duermes conmigo? –preguntó con cara de niño bueno.

Y no pude negarme al poder de su mirada… así que solo asentí.

Cuando salí de la ducha Freddie todavía estaba guardando cosas en unas cajas, me dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó a mí lentamente, envolvió mi cintura entre sus brazos y me besó.

- Estás muy guapa –susurró en mi oído cuando se alejó.

Yo lo miré intentando entender que era lo que me estaba pasando… ese simple beso me dejó una sensación extraña en el estómago… me golpeé mentalmente. "Sam, es solo Freddie, tú Freddie, tu mejor amigo" me repetí un par de veces. Suspiré y lo miré…

- ¿Nos vamos? –pregunté en un susurro.

Él asintió y sin más nos fuimos a su coche. Pude ver algunas de mis cosas colocadas en el sillón trasero de su volvo y sonreí al darme cuenta de que viajar en el coche de Freddie tendría que ser cada vez más habitual… ahora teníamos lo que se podría llamar una relación, aunque fuese algo pactado y ninguno de los dos sintiese mucho más allá de la amistad y el deseo, porque eso era innegable, deseo sentíamos mucho.

El camino a casa de mi hermano Spencer se me hizo corto. Yo adoraba a mi hermano, era dos años mayor que yo, y siempre estábamos juntos de pequeños. Incluso cuando éramos adolescentes él era uno más entre mis amigos. Poco después él comenzó una relación con Wendy, mi mejor amiga a la vez que Carly. Y desde entonces nuestro grupo de amigos fue más unido que nunca. Estaban ellos dos como pareja, logan, que cuando no estaba con su novia Susan estaba con nosotros ya que era el mejor amigo de Spencer, Freddie era mi mejor amigo y Carly, la hermana de Freddie y mi amiga también. Todo era un tremendo lío… pero los seis nos lo pasábamos genial juntos y entre risas y conversaciones sin sentido se pasaba el tiempo.

Cuando volvimos de la universidad, todos nos independizamos, Wendy y Spencer fueron a vivir juntos, Freddie consiguió un bonito apartamento en las afueras de la ciudad y Carly y yo nos alquilamos un apartamento cada una en el mismo edificio, aunque nos pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo en mi casa las dos juntas, incluso en ocasiones se quedaba a dormir conmigo.

El coche de Freddie se detuvo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, Yo suspiré y me estremecí a la vez… era algo que me pasaba solo cuando estaba muy nerviosa… como en ese momento.

- Todo estará bien… -susurró Freddie.

Yo lo miré y negué con la cabeza.

- Spens va querer matar a Pete… ya le tenía ganas, ahora será peor –dije en un murmullo.

Freddie me atrajo a su cuerpo y me abrazó, yo suspiré y cerré los ojos intentando tranquilizarme… era mi hermano, no podía ser tan malo… ¿o sí?

Llamamos al timbre de la casita de Wendy y Spencer en los límites entre Yakima y Seattle, ambos se enamoraron de esa casa en cuanto la vieron, Wendy porque era grande y luminosa, Spencer porque desde la azotea tenía vistas del bosque y con unos buenos prismáticos podría ver los osos en primavera.

Wendy abrió la puerta y nos recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo, Freddie sujetó mi mano entre la suya al entrar, la verdad es que necesitaba su apoyo, me daba pánico comenzar a escuchar los "te lo dije" de todos.

En la sala estaban Carly y logan hablando tranquilamente en el sofá… bueno, Logan hablaba tranquilo, por el tic que Carly tenía en el labio superior yo adiviné que ella no estaba tranquila para nada. Siempre había estado enamorada de Logan, pero el muy tonto nunca se ha dado cuenta, ahora estaba saliendo con Susan… una chica que a ninguno nos caía bien, pero él parecía ser feliz a su lado. Carly lo había aceptado aunque le costaba mucho verlos juntos y siempre se deshacía en lágrimas cuando él no podía verla. Ella nunca había tenido novio, esperando por la posibilidad de que Logan en algún momento reparase en ella y comenzasen algo… aunque era algo que todos dudábamos.

Cuando entramos en la sala Carly me miró y frunció el ceño, se puso en pie de un asalto y caminó hasta ponerse frente a mí. Me miró inquisitivamente y su ceño se frunció más al ver que yo guardaba silencio. Carly me conocía mejor que nadie, sabía que algo me pasaba solo con mirarme, y podía adivinar que tan malo era sin que yo pronunciase una palabra. Pero en esa ocasión me miraba confundida, y detuvo su mirada más de lo habitual en mi mano y la Freddie unidas y apretadas con fuerza, al menos mi mano se apretaba con fuerza a la suya.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Mi boca se abrió y cerró varias veces sin saber muy bien como comenzar a explicar.

"Veras Carls, Pete me puso lo cuernos con la zorra de Missy, y entré en una depresión porque me veo mayor y sola… así que tu hermano, como me quiere tanto se ha apiadado de mí y va a hacerme un bebé para que me sienta mejor"

Mi nariz se arrugó ante mis pensamientos… dicho así sonaba patético y vergonzoso.

- Déjala –dijo Freddie tomándome de los hombros y llevándome hasta uno de los sillones individuales y ayudándome a sentarme.

Me senté y cuando alcé la mirada todos me miraban preocupados, Spencer dio un paso adelante y se hizo notar carraspeando. La seriedad de su rostro me asustó… Spencer nunca estaba serio, siempre tenía una broma o un comentario gracioso acompañado de una sonrisa y una mirada infantil. En ese momento parecía exactamente lo que era, un hombre de casi treinta años preocupado por su hermana pequeña.

- Sam… -dijo en un murmullo.

Y mis defensas se cayeron… Spencer siempre tenía ese poder sobre mí, ya no solo mi poca habilidad al mentir, él sabía que tono utilizar y que decir para que yo le contase lo que me pasaba con pelos y señales. En ese momento me arrepentí del pacto que habíamos hecho Freddie y yo… no me veía con fuerzas de explicarle a mis amigos lo que habíamos planeado, pero tampoco me sentía capaz de mentirles y fingir que estaba completamente enamorada de él.

- Sam y yo estamos juntos de nuevo –dijo Freddie.

Todos lo miramos con los ojos y la boca abiertos en demasía y él solo sonrió con arrogancia y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó logan con un hilo de voz- pero… ¿qué pasa con Sussy? ¿Y con Pete?

Freddie suspiró hastiado…

- He dejado a Sussy hace un par de semanas… ¿por qué todos lo olvidáis? –preguntó.

- Quizá porque esa tía era como tu siamesa… es difícil imaginársela separada de ti… -contestó Carly- me alegro de que le hayas dado una patada en el culo por fin, no la soportaba… pero ¿qué pasa con Pete? –preguntó mirándome directamente.

- Él… bueno… eh… él… -tartamudeé- también lo he dejado –contesté con convencimiento.

- ¿Por Freddie? –preguntó Logan.

- Ese fue uno de los motivos –contesté, no era una mentira… no del todo… ¿cierto?

- ¿Cuál fue el otro? –volvió a preguntar Spencer.

Respiré hondo… y me dispuse a hablar, pero Freddie se me adelantó.

- La estaba engañando con Missy, y seguro que con alguna más –Spencer se tensó y los músculos de sus brazos se marcaron amenazadoramente- tranquilo… ya he "hablado" con él –dijo Freddie remarcando la palabra haciendo comillas en el aire.

- Yo también le diré un par de cosas en cuanto lo vea –gruñó mi hermano.

El silencio nos envolvió y Wendy abandonó la sala para ultimar los últimos detalles de la cena. Cuando ya estábamos sentados de nuevo a la mesa, Freddie se acercó y besó mi mejilla haciendo que me ruborizase casi al instante.

- Aww… -dijo Carly- ¿por qué nunca nos dijeron nada de que todavía sentían algo por el otro? –preguntó con ojos interesados.

Yo volví a suspirar y miré a Freddie pidiéndole ayuda… pero el muy cabrón me dejó sola y solo me sonrió instándome a hablar, lo miré amenazadoramente y él muy descarado me guiñó un ojo.

- Bueno… verás yo… -carraspeé y me limpié mis manos sudorosas a mis pantalones- Freddie y yo hablamos después de que saliese de casa de Pete… recordamos que nunca habíamos sido tan felices como cuando estábamos juntos y decidimos darnos una nueva oportunidad… a ver como salen las cosas –contesté nerviosa.

Freddie puso una mano sobre mi muslo y me dio un apretón, yo lo miré y él me devolvió la mirada a la vez que sonreía, con sus ojos más brillantes que de costumbre. Después miró a Carly y entre los dos hubo uno de esos momentos que tanto odiábamos los demás. Era como si se hablasen entre ellos sin decir una sola palabra.

La cena pasó sin más incidentes. Todos parecieron olvidar el tema de Pete y se centraron en mi nueva/vieja relación con Freddie. Carly no dejaba de mirar a Logan de reojo, que parecía estar en su mundo de fantasía y no enterarse de nada… el muy ciego.

Freddie de vez en cuando tenía algún gesto cariñoso conmigo, no era algo que no hiciese habitualmente, me colocaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, me pasaba un brazo por los hombros, me susurraba algo al oído… pero sentía que todos miraban esos pequeños gestos como algo diferente, ahora Freddie era mi "novio" ante los ojos de todos, por lo tanto todo lo que hacía conmigo tenía un significado diferente al que tenía días atrás.

- ¿Dónde has estado estos días? –me preguntó Carly después de cenar cuando ayudábamos a Wendy a recoger la mesa.

- En casa de Freddie… ¿por qué? –pregunté mirándola.

- Pasé por tu apartamento un par de veces y no me abriste… y hoy vi a Freddie bajando algunas cajas de él… ¿hay algo que tengas que contarme? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Si bueno… nos vamos a vivir juntos –contesté sin darle más importancia de la que tenía…

- ¿No es un poco precipitado? –preguntó Logan desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- No… nos conocemos desde hace años… él estar juntos no es algo nuevo para nosotros, es lo lógico –contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Logan resopló y negó con la cabeza.

- Yo no me siento preparado para dar ese paso con Susan –susurró mirando al suelo.- llevamos muchos años juntos y no me veo viviendo con ella –pareció estremecerse durante un segundo.

- ¿Y eso no te dice nada? –preguntó Carly con suspicacia.

Logan la miró con la boca abierta, y cuando iba a decirle algo ella se fue con un montón de platos sucios hacia la cocina dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, era de conocimiento global los sentimientos de Carly hacia Logan, todos lo sabíamos menos él. Ella nunca había mostrado nada frente a él, siempre intentaba mantenerse callada cuando salía el tema de Susan y para Logan pasaban desapercibidas sus miradas de sufrimiento cuando contaba que ella era la mujer de su vida. Por eso a todos nos sorprendió su comentario, sobre todo a Logan.

Fui a la cocina tras Carly llevando una bandeja de copas, me crucé con ella en a puerta cuando salía y dejé la bandeja sobre la mesa para que Wendy, que estaba colocando todo dentro del lavavajillas, las tuviese a mano.

- Sam espera –me dijo cuando me disponía a volver al comedor.

Giré sobre mis pies y la miré interrogativamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

- ¿Podemos hablar? –Yo asentí y ella se secó las manos con un paño y se acercó a mí- ¿qué es eso de que estás con Freddie? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Yo tragué en seco y desvié la mirada.

- Estoy con Freddie –contesté escuetamente.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó una vez más cruzando sus brazos.

Yo di un paso atrás asustada… Wendy cuando quería podía dar mucho miedo.

- Porque nos queremos y queremos volver a intentarlo –contesté en un murmullo con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Y? –enarcó una ceja y me miró fijamente.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos… los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajaron y me dejé caer en una silla que había a mí lado.

- Wenn… es complicado –susurré mirando al suelo.

- Intenta explicarlo a ver si lo entiendo –dijo sentándose frente a mí en otra silla.

- Hemos hecho una especia de acuerdo… en realidad es un pacto –confesé avergonzada.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Freddie y yo hemos intentado ser felices con otras personas y nunca lo hemos conseguido. Y bueno… ambos soñamos con formar una familia y vivir felices… -dije sin quitar la mirada de mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi regazo.

Wendy se mantuvo inmóvil y en silencio unos segundos, sin más se inclinó hacia delante y alzó mi barbilla para que la mirase a los ojos.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Freddie y tú… vais a tener un hijo? –preguntó lentamente.

Yo me sonrojé.

- Lo vamos a intentar –susurré.

- Pero… -Wendy se quedó callada sin saber que decir y después suspiró- ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? –preguntó por fin.

- Sé que puede sonar descabellado –aseguré- realmente suena descabellado, pero lo he pensado mucho, Freddie y yo estamos decididos a intentarlo.

- Pero… Sam –tomó mis manos y me miró a los ojos de nuevo- no estáis enamorados, ¿crees que un niño se merece vivir en un hogar sin amor?

- Yo quiero a Freddie, no lo amo pero lo quiero muchísimo, es mucho más de lo que otros niños pueden desear… haremos lo que sea porque ese bebé sea feliz –contesté con convencimiento.

- Visto así… -susurró Wendy aun sin estar convencida del todo- pero sois muy jóvenes… ¿no prefieres esperar por el amor de verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Yo quiero esto ahora… he esperado muchos años por el chico adecuado, he llegado a la conclusión de que el príncipe azul no existe para mí… aunque para ti sí, pero míranos a mí y a Carly… ¿debemos seguir esperando?

Wendy suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- No lo comparto… pero soy tu amiga, sabes que podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

- Gracias Wendy –dije abrazándola- por cierto, podrías…

- Sí, no le diré nada a nadie, tranquila –adivinó sonriendo.

Oímos un ruido al otro lado de la puerta y Spencer y Freddie entraron en la cocina entre risas.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Wendy mirando a Spencer.

- Carly y Logan están discutiendo… ¿te lo puedes creer? –dijo Spencer divertido.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntamos Wendy y yo a la vez.

- A Logan no le gustó un comentario que Carly hizo y Carls cree que puede decir lo que quiera… -contestó Freddie- por cierto… se hace tarde –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Yo fruncí mi ceño intentando adivinar lo que quería decirme y luego abría mi boca al darme cuenta. Busque la pastillita que el doctor me había recetado y la tomé bajo la atenta mirada de Wenn, que frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza suponiendo que era lo que estaba tomando.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi Twitter VictorialsAnne Cualquier duda o queja alli pueden avisarme /VictoriaIsAnne**

* * *

Capitulo 5

- ¡Spencer! -lo reprendió Wendy en un susurro.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó él también fingiendo inocencia.

- No escuches tras las puertas... es de mala educación.

En ese momento Freddie y yo estábamos a su lado con la oreja pegada a la puerta que dividía el comedor de la cocina.

- ¿Pero...? -la pregunta de Wendy se quedó en el aire cuando nos vio a los tres de esa guisa.

- No seas tan perra y acércate... tú también te mueres por escuchar -le dije en un susurro.

Wenn bajó la mirada y se acercó hasta ponerse a mí lado.

- Es que no entiendo porque no te cae bien... Susan es difícil, pero es buena chica -explicaba Logan.

- Es buena solo para ella... y para ti que estás ciego. Pero Susan no es la mosquita muerta que parece, lo sé -refutaba Carly.

- De acuerdo... acepto que no tenga porque gustarte... pero guárdate tu opinión al menos frente a mí -le pidió él.

- ¿Qué guarde mi opinión? ¡Llevo años haciéndolo! -gritó ella y casi pude imaginármela agitando los brazos efusivamente.

- ¿Por qué nunca me has dicho nada? -inquirió Logan.

- Porque parecías feliz... pero al oírte decir eso... Log, Susan no es para ti... -susurró Carly con voz contenida.

- ¿Y quién es para mí según tú? -preguntó él exasperado- ¿Alguien como Wendy? ¿Cómo Sam? ¿O como tú?

Carly jadeó y creo que todos contuvimos la respiración ante la reacción de ella.

- Hay más vida detrás de nosotros Carls... -continuó logan llamándola por el diminutivo que sólo él utilizaba- no todo se resume a nosotros seis...

Sin más Logan se fue, o eso supuse porque la puerta de la entrada se cerró de un portazo. Todos nos quedamos mirándonos unos a otros sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer. Hasta que un sollozo de Carly rompió el silencio. Sin pensarlo mucho salí por la puerta de la cocina bajo a la atenta mirada de todos. Cuando entré en el comedor, Carly estaba en cuclillas en el suelo, se abrazaba a sus rodillas y lloraba sollozando audiblemente.

- Carly... -susurré colocándome a su lado e intentando abrazarla.

- Me odia... Logan me odia -susurraba entre lágrimas.

Spencer cogió a Carly en brazos y se la llevó al piso superior, yo me quedé paralizada en mi lugar viendo como mi mejor amiga y mi hermano desaparecía escaleras arriba. Wendy subió minutos después con una taza de té y yo continuaba de pie en mitad de aquella habitación mirando hacia las escaleras... me costaba creer que nosotros, que siempre habíamos sido tan unidos, estuviésemos en esa situación. Logan se había pasado, aunque Carly tampoco había hecho bien, el tacto no era una de sus cualidades, y decirle a Logan la verdad que todos llevábamos años guardando, requería un poco más de sutileza.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Freddie a mi lado.

Yo lo miré unos segundos, parecía preocupado, pero sabía que cuando Carly se ponía en ese estado era imposible calmarla hasta que... hasta que Logan hablaba con ella. Suspiré y negué con la cabeza.

Nos fuimos a sentar en el salón, nos quedamos en silencio mirando fijamente a la pantalla de televisión que estaba apagada, pero ninguno dio indicios de querer encenderla o moverse. Yo tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Freddie, y él tenía sus brazos por mi espalda.

Eso era algo muy normal para nosotros, siempre habíamos sido demasiado demostrativos cuando éramos amigos, pero en esa ocasión sentía que era algo diferente. Me sentía diferente entre los brazos de Freddie.

Los minutos fueron pasando, y ni Wendy ni Spencer dejaron a Carly sola ni un minuto. Pero cualquier cosa que pudiesen hacer no sería suficiente para Carly, ella necesitaba algo que ninguno de nosotros podía darle: a Logan.

Yo creo que me quedé dormida en el sofá porque me despertaron unos suaves besos en mi mejilla. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con Freddie mirándome con ternura a la vez que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

- Vamos, que ya es tarde -susurró sin dejar de mirarme.

- ¿Cómo está Carly? -pregunté con voz ronca.

Freddie solo se encogió de hombros y me miró con una sonrisa triste.

- Se ha dormido, al menos... -susurró.

Después de aquella noche los días pasaron lentamente. Las cosas entre Carly y Logan continuaron igual de tensas. Siempre que se encontraban se saludaban con un escueto "hola" para después hacer como si el otro ni siquiera existiese.

A todos nos tenía preocupados esa actitud, ya que las dos únicas ocasiones en que intentamos interceder para que ambos volviesen a tener la misma relación que antes fueron un fracaso, solo conseguimos otra discusión en la que tanto de un lado como del otro soltaban palabras hirientes y se echaban cosas en cara, incluso de años atrás.

Carly lo pasaba francamente mal con todo eso, para ella estar enfadada con Logan era como estar muerta en vida. Pero como ella misma aseguraba, había llegado el momento de ponerle fin a la situación que llevaban años arrastrando, y lamentablemente, los resultados habían sido desastrosos.

Logan ya no sonreía como siempre, y por lo que él mismo me había contado, muy poco realmente, su relación con Susan estaba pasando por un bache importante, incluso antes de su discusión con Carly. Logan solo estaba a su lado por costumbre, para él era lo normal estar a su lado, y con el paso del tiempo la monotonía acabó con lo poco que habían construido.

Era cuestión de tiempo que esa relación llegase a su fin, aunque para Logan eso sería un gran golpe, no estaba enamorado, pero siendo alguien tan sensible como lo era él, el romper con una persona que había sido tan importante en su vida sería difícil...

Las cosas con Freddie fueron mejorando. Finalmente acabamos la mudanza y me fui a vivir a su apartamento, algo de lo que no me arrepentí en absoluto. Desde el momento en el que puse un pie entre esas cuatro paredes fue como si me sintiese en casa por fin, algo que nunca me había pasado.

Adoraba a Freddie, era mi mejor amigo y siempre había sido feliz a su lado. Así que, cada día, estaba más convencida de que el "pacto" que habíamos hecho era lo acertado. Ambos merecíamos ser felices y que mejor que hacerlo con alguien tan importante a tu lado como lo era Freddie para mí.

Cada noche hacíamos un nuevo intento para cumplir nuestro objetivo, que era quedarnos embarazados. En ocasiones incluso fueron dos o incluso tres... sin darnos apenas cuenta ya había pasado un mes en su casa y todo estaba yendo a las mil maravillas.  
A ojos de los demás, los dos teníamos una relación idílica. Yo iba a trabajar a diario a la escuela de primaria de Seattle donde era profesora y Freddie, cuando salía pronto de su trabajo en el hospital, iba a recogerme a la salida del trabajo bajo la atenta mirada envidiosa de todas las mamás del pueblo. Yo me subía con una sonrisa en su deslumbrante volvo plateado y nos saludábamos con un suave beso en los labios. Cuando Freddie tenía guardia, era yo la que le hacía un par de sándwiches y se los llevaba al hospital, para que al menos, no se muriese de hambre entre urgencia y urgencia. Levantando a mi paso murmullos y miradas furtivas entre la plantilla de enfermeras.

Todos los que nos conocían parecían alegres de que Freddie y yo retomásemos nuestra relación. A ojos de los demás, llevamos tantos años enamorados el uno del otro que era de lo más obvio. Aunque a mí eso me parecía absurdo, Freddie y yo solo éramos amigos, por mucho que los demás se empeñasen en ver cosas donde no las había.

Hoy hacía exactamente un mes que Freddie y yo habíamos hecho nuestro pacto, y muy a mi pesar no demostraba todavía ningún síntoma de un posible embarazo. Después de todo ese era nuestro objetivo principal. Pero parecía que nuestros insistentes y constantes intentos todavía no habían dado sus frutos. En el fondo estamos tranquilos, la doctora Bohórquez nos advirtió que no sería tan fácil, que podría llevarnos meses o incluso dos años conseguir que me quedase embarazada.

Freddie era muy optimista al respecto, decía que cuanto más lo intentásemos más posibilidades tendríamos, yo sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. Pero en cuanto me miraba con esos ojos negros cargados de deseo, mis piernas se volvían de gelatina y me rendía ante sus encantos.

Cada vez que nos acostábamos era como subir al cielo y después bajar a la tierra en solo un segundo, un viaje vertiginoso a las estrellas para luego quedarme acurrucada entre sus brazos. Intentaba convencerme a mí misma de que lo que teníamos Freddie y yo era solo sexo, simple sexo por conveniencia, ambos buscábamos un bebé y ese era el modo de conseguirlo. Pero una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza me decía continuamente que no me engañase, que había un trasfondo en todo eso, algo que me negaba a ver incluso siendo tan evidente. Yo callaba esa voz y me perdía de nuevo en las sensaciones que me provocaba estar unida a Freddie de un modo tan íntimo, algo de lo que me enorgullecía de tener la exclusiva.

- ¿Dónde está esa cabeza? -preguntó una voz susurrante en mi oído.

Me estremecí y me giré sobre mis pies para encontrarme a Wendy tras de mí con una sonrisa y esa mirada de "te he pillado por fin y me lo vas a contar todo"

- Wendy... -advertí en un murmullo.

- Los enanos ya se han ido -dijo arrastrándome hacia uno de los pequeños pupitres que los niños ocupaban durante mis clases-, así que ahora que estamos solas al completo, me vas a contar como va todo con Freddie.

Yo suspiré y miré a mi amiga. Había conseguido escaparme de su interrogatorio durante los últimos días, algo que era casi imposible, Wendy y yo trabajamos juntas en el colegio, yo dando clase a los pequeños y ella cuidando a los bebés en la zona de guardería. Pero ahora había llegado el inevitable momento de la verdad, además, Wendy era la única a la que le había contado sobre el "pacto" que habíamos hecho Freddie y yo.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? -pregunté derrotada.

- ¿No es obvio? ¡TODO! -gritó entusiasmada.

Yo solté una risita y me acomodé en la diminuta silla.

- ¿Pero por dónde comienzo?

- ¿Qué tal lo hace? ¿Se desenvuelve bien? ¿La tiene grande? -hizo una pregunta tras otra.

- ¡Wendy! -me quejé tapándome la cara mientras mis mejillas se coloreaban.

- ¡Oh venga! No te hagas la remilgada conmigo, siempre nos lo hemos contado todo -protestó.

- No voy a hablarte de mi vida sexual, nunca lo he hecho -refuté con el ceño fruncido.

- Vale... lo respeto... pero cuéntame que tal os va -volvió a la carga.

Suspiré de nuevo y miré mis manos sobre mi regazo.

- Nos va... lo estamos intentando pero por ahora no hay resultados -contesté a media voz.

- Es normal, lleváis muy poco tiempo dándole al tema, la media está en seis meses -dijo Wendy con tranquilidad, yo la miré raro y ella me miró disculpándose- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo saber ese tipo de cosas?

- ¿Tienes algún motivo para hacerlo? -pregunté sonriendo.

- ¡Oh vale! -se rindió- Spencer y yo lo estuvimos intentando por un tiempo hace un par de años.

- ¿Y qué pasó? -pregunté con curiosidad.

- No estaba preparada para eso, así que no me quedé embarazada -contestó encogiéndose de hombros- sé lo que estás pensando, no engañé a Spencer fingiendo querer quedarme embarazada y tomando anticonceptivos a la vez. Solo que yo conozco a mi cuerpo. Sabía cuáles eran mis días fértiles y evitaba hacer el amor ese día.

Yo fruncí el ceño y la miré intensamente.

- No me mires así, después Spencer comprendió que éramos muy jóvenes y decidimos esperar un tiempo más -continuó explicando.

- ¿Crees que yo soy muy joven todavía? -pregunté.

- Sinceramente sí -dijo Wendy sin paños calientes-, pero el querer ser madre es o no es. Si tú sientes que te ha llegado la hora, adelante, yo voy a esperar un par de años más.

- Wendy... ¿sigues pensando que es una locura? -volví a preguntar.

Ella me miró intensamente unos segundos y después sonrió.

- Hablé con Freddie hace un par de semanas sobre el tema... -confesó.

- ¿Freddie te lo contó?

- No, yo le sonsaqué... fue una conversación muy reveladora. Después de conocer sus motivos, creo que no es un error después de todo.

- ¿Qué te dijo? -la curiosidad era superior a mí.

- No te diré nada, como tampoco le he dicho a él lo que hablé contigo -dijo con gesto solemne- solo te diré que no es tan malo lo que estáis haciendo.

Me enfurruñé y ella me dio un codazo juguetón.

- Por cierto, eso que te he dicho antes que hacía para no quedarme embarazada -dijo de repente- tú podrías utilizarlo para lo contrario. Tenemos unos dos o tres días fértiles al mes, tienes que aprovechar esos días para... bueno... para intentarlo más intensamente.

- Wendy... -susurré sonrojándome- me voy, Freddie está fuera esperándome.

- Espera Sam, divide los días de tu ciclo en dos y réstale, uno, ese día y los dos siguientes inténtalo más insistentemente-dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Solo gruñí en su dirección y salí del aula a toda velocidad rumbo al estacionamiento. Allí estaba Freddie, recargado en su coche, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y en cuanto me vio esbozó esa sonrisa que me provocaba taquicardias.

- Hola mi niña -susurró en mi oído a la vez que me abrazaba.

Mis piernas temblaron y contesté con un "hola" ahogado que sonó bastante gracioso. Cuando nos separamos pude ver a lo lejos como Lucy Méndez nos miraba con una mueca de fastidio, mientras tenía en brazos al pequeño Damián, fruto de una noche de pasión y alcohol con Gabriel Salazar.

Era sabido por todos, que la mitad de las mujeres de Seattle suspiraban por Freddie, la otra mitad o estaban enamoradas de otra persona, o eran lo suficiente realistas para saber que no les prestaría atención. Yo sabía la envidia que despertaba en todas ellas, aunque nunca me había sido tan evidente como en ese momento, con la mirada de Lucy taladrando mi espalda.

El camino hacia nuestro apartamento fue en silencio. Yo no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que Wendy me había dicho, aunque en el momento me dio mucha vergüenza, tenía su lógica. Comencé a hacer cuentas mentalmente con el ceño fruncido y contando de vez en cuando con mis dedos.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Freddie.

- Contar -contesté ausentemente.

- ¿Qué cuentas?

- Días.

- Sam... ¿Podrías ser mas explicita... por favor? dijo en un susurro llamando mi atención.

Pero yo seguí con mis cuentas...

"catorce menos uno son trece y si los cálculos no fallaban ese día era..."

- ¿Qué día es hoy? -pregunté atropelladamente.

- Martes, veinticuatro de marzo -contestó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Es hoy! -grité entusiasmada.

Freddie sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- No entiendo nada... -murmuró para sí mismo.

- No tienes que entender solo actuar... vamos a casa -lo agarré de la camisa y casi lo saqué arrastrándolo del coche.

Lo empujé dentro del ascensor y me abalancé a besarlo. Freddie en un primer momento se quedó paralizado y sorprendido, no esperaba que yo me pusiese tan... "efusiva", pero tardó muy poco en contestar a mis besos. De un salto me colgué en su cintura enrollando mis piernas en torno a él y Freddie me apoyó contra la pared a la vez que acariciaba mis nalgas sobre el jean que llevaba puesto.

Llegamos a nuestro apartamento entre tropezones y pausas para besarnos. Freddie reía entre dientes cada vez que yo me sujetaba de sus hombros para no caerme, pero aprovechaba para abrazarme por la cintura y apretar más mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Cuando por fin consiguió abrir la puerta del apartamento lo conduje hasta el sofá y le pedí que se sentase.

Yo mientras me quité los pantalones y la camiseta quedando solo con mi ropa interior. Sentí como Freddie tragaba en seco y después sonreía de lado. Sin darle mucho más tiempo a reaccionar me puse de rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas y abrí sus pantalones. Él me ayudó a deshacerse de ellos juntos con sus bóxers. Tardó muy poco en quedar completamente desnudo ante mí.

Freddie me atrajo hacia sí y me senté a horcajadas en su regazo. Sus manos envolvieron mi cintura y sentí su miembro presionando contra mi sexo todavía cubierto con unas pequeñas braguitas de encaje. Gemí contra sus labios y él me acompañó segundos después cuando yo repetí el mismo movimiento.

En un movimiento rápido apartó mis braguitas a un lado y tanteó mi sexo hasta introducir un par de dedos en su interior. Mi espalda se arqueó y Freddie aprovechó para bajar un poco mi sostén y mordisquear uno de mis pezones.

Sin previo aviso colocó su miembro en mi entrada y sujetándome por las caderas me penetró lentamente. Yo en ese momento estaba más que mojada, así que si intrusión me provocó una oleada de calor indescifrable.

Comencé a moverme sobre él. Freddie me ayudaba en mis movimientos con sus manos todavía en mis caderas. Los movimientos fueron haciéndose más rápidos y enérgicos a cada segundo, y en un momento prácticamente estaba saltando sobre él, sacándome completamente su miembro y volviendo a introducirlo de golpe.

Freddie me sujetó el rostro con sus dos manos y sin dejar de moverme sobre él nos besamos profundamente, fue beso mágico, en el que ahogábamos nuestros jadeos y gemidos. Sentí como mis paredes se tensaban y Freddie gruñó contra mis labios. En un movimiento más unos ligeros espasmos recorrieron mi espalda, Freddie me sujetó de nuevo por las caderas empujándome con fuerza introduciéndose dentro de mí todo lo que era posible.

Los ligeros espasmos en mi espalda aumentaron de intensidad haciéndome temblar y convulsionarme. Cerré los ojos y me aferré al pelo de Freddie enterrando su cara en mi cuello. Él gruñó contra mi piel y sentí como se descargaba dentro de mí.

Me quedé paralizada y ausente durante unos momentos, no sé exactamente el tiempo que pasó cuando sentí que Freddie me llevaba en volandas hasta el baño y me sentó con delicadeza en un taburete.

- No sé a qué ha venido tanta efusividad -susurró unos minutos después mientras enjabonaba mi cuerpo en la ducha- pero me ha encantado.

Yo solo sonreí y lo besé lentamente, Freddie me empujó contra la pared y pasó la esponja impregnada en jabón con olor a fresas lentamente obre mi sexo... por lo visto quería volver a intentarlo... ¿y quién era yo para prohibírselo?


End file.
